Dark Gears
by Benny235 the Solid Wolf
Summary: The battle rage on, no man is to go alone in a fight, can these Gears fight along side with Delta squad and survive? Will misfortune catch these men? Will Locust prevail? Not as long as humanity still thriving but... for how much longer?
1. Chapter 1

**_Dark Gears_**

_Disclaimer: I came up with this idea with my friends Mack, Julian, and Jason._

_I don't own any of the Characters except my own and my friends own theirs._

_So basically that will make them the co authors, we will have second characters replace the died it will go along with the storyline, our Gears team will be compose of specialists of their favorite weapons while one will not._

_Our characters will have two weapons besides the sidearms._

_Some of our characters will died in specific time events so expect Gears will be replace easily._

_And don't flame me or any negative comments I would appreciate any tips or help as well ideas you offer._

KEY

"Talking." = Speech

"Thoughts." = Thoughts

CHAPTER 1: Let the bloodshed begin.

**_City of Tollen Warehouse_**

Sound of gunfires echo through the prison with many scream of agony follow by a sickening splat, rapid foots steps were echoing throughout the empty halls, multiple gurgle before silence, and the a explosion erupted blasting through the wall with figures running throught the smoke and dust.

"How did we end up in this predicament?" Benjamin Shu thought before look toward his left to see a Bolo Grenade.

"Ooewh that how." Benjamin thought before having a flashback.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"We'll be fine everyone we're getting a few supplies before going home now let get this last crate in the cargo truck." Sgt. Dorman Cofsin said before walking toward the exit._

_"Crap I think we won't see any action at all." Pvt. Benjamin Shu said while tossing and catching a Bolo Grenade._

_A while later he slip up and the grenade went flying toward a wall behind him, for a few seconds it blown up the wall behind him causing it to collapse into rumbles._

_All the Gears stop what they're doing and turn toward the explosion, after the smoke clear revealed about twelve Locust Drones holding Hammerbursts look right at the Gears, one Drone let a gurgle battlecry before being gun down by Gears who took quick action._

_"All Gears take defensive position NOW!" Sgt. Cofsin shouted before resuming his firing, the Gears all hide behind a dependable covers, while firing right at the Drones who duck behind some fallen pillars._

_Pvt. Shu hid behind a pillar before taking a peek on the Drones, gripping his silver Lancer tightly as possible before letting out a accurate bursts of hot leads into two Drones' skulls, then quickly hide away again when a Drone start firing at him._

_Cpl. Mack Dewer hidden behind some crates with two Gears who either taking blind fire or taking aim, he start fire at a Drone who corner Shu behind some pillar, after he dispatch the Drone with a headshot Shu start shooting again, Dewer grab a Bolo Grenade laying next to him before tossing it behind a fallen pillar, it provoke the Drones to start running but didn't escape in time, and they were blown to pieces in the explosion._

_Pieces of Drone's flesh flew pass Shu while he taking couple of headshots at the remaining with fifteen Gears while six including Dewer loading their Lancers, before long the last Drone drop dead causing a small cheers all around "That*pant* wasn't bad at all no*pant* casualty." a Gear said before his head was blown into many bloody pieces with blood flying everywhere with his body laying in his own pool of blood._

_Everyone turn their attention back at the hole seeing one Drone with a Boltok Pistol aiming at them again, they all started to fill the Drone with lead before it fell backward dead, after so they hear faint foot steps "EVERYONE MOVE IT! GET THAT CRATE ONTO THAT CARGO TRUCK NOW!" Sgt. Cofsin shouted while running toward the first cargo truck._

_Everyone got onto their cargo trucks, then start driving down the hall toward the front entrance._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Shu, Dewer, and two gears in the back with them not counting the driver or the front seat are firing at any Locust who tried to catch up to them or try to hitch a ride.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!? THIS PLACE IS INFESTED!" Shu said while taking some pot shots to the left, a Gear fell off the truck after couple of shots into his body by a Locust Sniper "HEY I HAVE AN IDEA!" Dewer said grabbing a Bolo Grenade swinging it until tossing it at a pillar near the entrance.

It blew part of the pillar causing it to shift to it weight, Dewer took cover while the Gear and Shu kept shooting when they hear a crumble they turn around to have their eyes widen, Shu luckily hit his head on the falling pillar, the Gear tried to shield his face only to be find it a big mistake, he fell off the cargo truck and being left behind.

"Well.... let's say that guy was KIA back." Dewer said before turning back to Shu only to see him knocked out.

**_Jacinto Plateau, Jacinto City, COG Headquarter_**

After a short trip back to Jacinto the trucks reach Jacinto City then stopping right in front of COG HQ with many Gears, cadets, and scientists walking in and out, some of them standing around talking with each others, a man walk out with a scowl and wearing his signature black cap.

"I see you all got lucky." Colonel Hoffman said while walking toward Sgt. Cofsin and his squad "Sir this guy dead." a Gear said before other Gears started to check some of the bodies who aren't moving only to announce their comrades' death.

Hoffman turned his attention toward to Sgt. Cofsin who start debriefing him on something, before turning his attention toward Shu and Dewer "Well it's your lucky day you remaining Gears will be heading off toward East Barricade Academy WITHOUT your commanding officer, your objective is simple, assist Delta-One by giving them time to get the geobots for the Hollows so we can deploy the Lightmass Bomb." Hoffman order with a stern look as ever "Will we have air support?" a Gear asked "Are you kidding you are the support dismiss." Hoffman said walking back to command "YES SIR!" they said saluting him before walking away.

"Why do I feel something will go wrong." Shu said looking up at the sky "Don't know maybe cause the place was abondan after Marcus was thrown in jail." Dewer said they walk into HQ "Yeah I heard he's tried to save his dad when the mansion was under attack poor guy, thrown in jail cause you're doing what you're fighting for." a Gear said right behind Dewer holding a Hammerburst.

They walked into the hanger then toward their King Raven, the pilot was checking his controls while Dewer and Shu having a conversation while waiting for rest of their team to get in "Hey pilot where are we landing?" a Gear asked "Outside of Adam Fenix's Estate with the other Gears who forming a defensive perimeter." the pilot said before start to lift the King Raven off toward East Barricade Academy "Wait you mean THE Adam Fenix man it got to be a mansion." another Gear said chatting away with the Gear next to him.

**_East Barricade Academy, Adam Fenix's Estate_**

After a very short trip the Gears jump off first to meet the others Gears who's here, the whole area was set up to hold this position with covers, chain guns in the back behind some sand bags wall, ammo crates here and there, and a some wreck cars , Dewer look at his companion to see him polishing his silver Lancer, Dewer just got up and and walk off the King Raven follow by Shu still polishing his Lancer "How long do you think Delta squad will be in there?" Shu asked "Don't know." Dewer said before walking behind some cover until the ground shakes a bit and then collapsing.

"LOCUST!" a Gear shouted before start shooting after spotting a Drone, a emergance hole appear one after another until seven emergance holes with Locusts streaming out of them, everyone started to take cover and shooting at them "Dewer we got to plug those holes up." Shu said before taking off a Bolo Grenade the tossing it into one hole, the grenade exploded causing the hole to collapse.

Dewer threw one at the closest hole shutting it up before continue firing at closest Locust, few Gears were too closest to the Locusts got bash or shot to death, the Gears started to run back to gain some distance, few Gears were shot down when they tried to run, and when the rest made it they return fire.

A Gear survive the bullets try to crawl away, a sole Locust(guess who.) walk toward the man only the kick the guy onto his back then crush his skull with his foot, the Locust turn it head toward the remaining defenders to see them putting up a decent fight.

Shu firing at Locusts left and right killing multiple before noticing a Locust walking toward them made him back up a bit, what really made him shaking was the other Locusts taking orders from him "CONTROL WE NEED AN EVAC NOW!" Shut said "Sorry but only King Raven available is the one you came with." Control said "Fuck why a run of bad luck." Shu thought before turning toward his partner "Dewer we should get out of here NOW!" Shu shouted before dragging Dewer with him into the front yard of the Academy with a King Raven waiting "Wait why?" Dewer asked while taking a look back at the action.

"Because it's seems a Locust general just step onto the playing field." Shu said seeing a few Gears start running only to be gun down and two Gears were able to make it to the King Raven, Shu and Dewer along with the two Gears start shooting at the approaching Locusts.

One of the two got on the chain gun start murdering the Locusts pushing them back while the other one who has a Hammerburst firing at each Locust, the King Raven took off heading back to HQ "Damn Delta squad is gonna have to deal with this on their own." the Gear on the chain gun said "Well lets pray for their sakes." the other Gear said holding his Hammerburst close while taking a peek below.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dark Gears_**

_Disclaimer: I came up with this idea with my friends Mack, Julian, and Jason._

_I don't own any of the Characters except my own and my friends own theirs._

_I apologize for not getting my keys right it's my first story so still I apologize to you all who is confuse about the keys._

_And don't flame me or any negative comments I would appreciate any tips or help as well ideas you offer._

* * *

CHAPTER 2: United we stand, but divided we fall.

**_COG Headquarter_**

A King Raven flew over multiple fights between Gears and the Locust Horde, Dewer, Shu, and the two Gears look below seeing one fight pass after another before long Shu broke the silence "So who are you two Gears anyway?" Shu asked looking between them, they both look at each other before turning back toward Shu "I'm Jason Maxwell." Jason said while gripping his Hammerburst before all the attention turn toward the other Gear "I'm Drake Carmine." Carmine said before taking few shots at some Locust Drones below.

"Ok I'm Benjamin 'Shu' but either call me by Ben or Shu." Shu said before look tossing a Bolo Grenade off the Raven "Why did you do that?" Dewer asked looking at Shu like he's crazy "Well I always wanted to see if it hit a Locust or if it make it to the ground, but shouldn't you introduce yourself." Shu said then start polishing his silver Lancer.

"Ok I'm Mack Dewer." Dewer said before walking next to the pilot asking some questions.

"So anyone have siblings that are still alive?" Shu asked catching everyone attention "Well I have two little brothers and they're both protecting the hospital at Sector 4." the pilot said before turning the Raven toward the hanger "I have three brothers but I'm sure they're alright." D. Carmine said "I have no siblings at all." Jason said looking toward the sun.

"I'm pretty much a only child." Dewer replied before all eyes turned toward Shu who is sweating bullets "I'm practically a only child as well." Shu said looking away from the group before spotting a Centaur Tank "Ok who has a friend that's drive a Centaur?" Shu asked changing the topic "I do, come on I'll introduce you to Jankis." Jason said literally jumping off the Raven, the rest of the group follow soon as it about 10 ft from the ground, they walked casually toward Jason with another guy standing next to him "Everyone I want you to meet Jankis Carenas." Jason introduce Jankis "Hey I'm Drake Carmine how you doing." D. Carmine said "I'm Benjamin Shu but call me either Ben or Shu got it." Shu said "I'm Mack Dewer." Dewer said while looking at the Centaur.

"Hey Ben are you sure that's your last name because everyone who were with you know your last name is Phan." Jankis said being rude causing Ben to start sweating again "No I'm pretty sure you're mistaking." Ben said quickly while staring right to left like expecting something.

"No I'm pretty sure you're that guy wearing a green bandana." Jankis argue "No I'm sure you're mistaking me for someone else." Ben said before giving a nervous laugh.

"But I got a picture of you-" "SILENCE! I'll kill you." Ben said before a Gear running toward them "Phon, Hoffman wants a word with you immediately." the Gear said "IT'S PHAN YOU *&^%WAD YOU BETTER GET IT RIGHT OR I'LL *&^* YOU UP YOU *&^%ING &^$# !#$%^-"

**[CENSOR I apologize to all of you but this content is way to unappropriate for all but I bet you have a good idea on what he saying.] **

Ben kept swearing at the Gear who's looked like he was about to crap his pants, Jankis, Jason, Mack, and D. Carmine just standing there laughing.

Before long the Gear actually crapped his pants then ran away "I knew it you're Benjamin Phan from Delta-Nine so why are you with this volunteer unit?" D. Carmine said suddenly everyone look at Ben expecting an answer but not in a way they expected "I was reassigned." Ben said while walking toward where Hoffman would most likely be "Why?" Mack asked "I reassigned myself it was BORING with that squad protecting ain't my style." Ben said walking out of the hanger "He reassign himself... well that's him alright." a Gear said walked up to them "And who are you?" Jason asked "Andy La, from Delta-Nine, and Ben's best friend from elementary." Andy introduce himself.

"So why he never mention you?" Jankis asked "It's best not to tell until it's the right time so excuse me." Andy said before walking back toward his group.

* * *

_**Hoffman's Office**_

Arguments rage on, it can be heard even with it door close, everyone who's otherside of the office were eavesdropping on their conversation "I DON'T WANT IT!" "THIS IS AN ORDER YOU WILL BE PROMOTED!" "I DON'T WANT IT CAUSE I DON'T DESERVE IT!" "LIKE HELL YOU AIN'T YOUR RECORD SPOKE FOR ITSELF EVEN WITH THE LAST MISSION!" the conversation turn toward a down side about the last mission "I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE-" "YOU GAVE 150 PERCENT AND NOW YOU DON'T WANT THIS PROMOTION-" "IT CAUSE I CAN'T BEAT IT-" "YOU HAVE TO GET OVER THIS FEAR IT JUST ANOTHER LOCUST-" "HOW DO YOU THINK MOST OF THE ORIGINAL DELTA-NINE DIED!" the argument rage on until the door slammed open with Ben stomped out fuming.

All the Gears, Cadets, and Scientists looked scare until the check Hoffman who laying his head on his desk "WHAT YOU STANDING THERE FOR GET TO WORK!" Hoffman yelled looking angry causing everyone to continue their work, Hoffman look at a photo laying next to his head before having a sadden expression, the photo has his whole squad from the Pendulum Wars with him in the center having a young teen in a headlock while giving a noogie, the dated back before E-Day **"Ben what happen to you? Used to be a great solder but now what's with you?"** Hoffman thought before walking out of the office and right toward the hanger.

* * *

_**With Ben**_

**"That fuck****ing**** ass why me who gets a promotion there's a lot of others who deserve it."** Ben thought walking toward his room, everyone laughing lounging around in some make shift living room of some sort.

Some of them were drinking while listening to one Gear who was telling a story about his missions, Ben walked to a a built in bar in the base, the room was fill with Gears, Cadets, and even some scientists.

A Gear stumble toward Ben while holding a beer in his left hand "Hey Ben I he*hic*ard that you*hic* have a silver Lan*hic*cer I want to*hic* know is it a *hic*actual all si*hic*lver or is*hic* silver pl*hic*ate?" the drunk Gear asked look like he's about to pass out "It's silver plated why?" Ben asked look like he's about to slug the guy "*hic*I wa-was *hic* going *hic*to get gold plate for my Lan*hic*cer." the drunk Gear said before stumbling away bumping into multiple tables.

Ben walked up to the bartender "Hey! Bartender get me a Coca Cola would ya." Ben said before slammed his head onto the counter, the Bartender just grab a bottle of Coca Cola, he put the edge of the cap on the end of the counter before slamming it open causing the cap flying to who knows where, he palce the drink right in front of Ben before continuing cleaning some glass "So what did Hoffman want?" the Bartender asked "He wants me promoted to Corporal that ass." Ben said before taking a swig at the drink "So what's with the aggression?" the Bartender persisted. "I got into an argument with Hoffman." Ben said before taking a gulp "You two used to be like a big happy family with your squad before you split but even then-" "I failed the last mission because 'he' was there." Ben said taking another swig, the Bartender understood what he meant before taking another order for someone **"Why did he show up? He doesn't show up unless something big or something to gain from this... could he possibly going after Delta?" **Ben thought narrowing his eyes on the idea.

"Is something troubling you?" a woman voice asked cause Ben to jump up in surprise before turning toward the woman next to him "So how long was it since we last seen each other Dr. Nicolette?" Ben asked taking a gulp "Since the first month after E-Day until now... too long." Dr. Nicolette said before asking a martini, the Bartender start making it "So why are you here unless there's some problems with the High command?" Ben asked looking concern toward her.

"Yeah they denied me for more supplies for wounded Gears and parents with rustlungs." Dr. Nicolette said "Feel bad for the kids, parents get too close to raw Imulsion to inhale it." Ben said taking a gulp again.

"By the way I believe one of your unit member has rustlung, now what was his name..... I believe it was Cofsin." Dr. Nicolette said gaining Ben attention, before she said anything Ben laughed at his comrade misfortune "OH THIS IS RICH! CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JACKASS GOT THAT CLOSE TO IMULSION!" Ben said before rolling over laughing himself to tears.

"From the files say he's a relative to Hoffman-" Dr. Nicolette didn't finish before Ben let out another laughter "HE'S RELATED TO HOFFMAN! OH THE IRONY!" Ben said before coughing.

"Look we're going bomb the Hollow so basically it let's High command to decide to approve your request more quicker." Ben said before drinking his bottle dry "Well I'll see ya later so stay safe for my sake." Ben said before walking away.

"Be careful Ben." Dr. Nicolette whispered.

* * *

**_With Mack_**

Laughter echo through the halls from a room fill with furnitures, five sofas, two TVs, a mini bar with all kind of alcohol, a table, one coffee table, a large view window, four computers, a large refrigerator, and a mini fridge, some more laugh goes around from few of the fifteen Gears excluding Mack, D. Carmine who is reassign somewhere, and Jankis who on a errand, as Jason recall some events in some missions with some hilarious result "Ok*breath* ok so the Indian stranded said *change his voice* "Oh thank you for getting all the bitches tonight and can you tell me where I can get some painrd."." Jason said getting some laugh "So what happen to the stranded." a Gear asked "He went to a storehouse it was fill with dinomites, but he didn't know before, and tried to get some light but he ends up blowing himself up when lit one TNT." Jason replied.

"Hey, looks who's back." a Gear said after tapping one of his companion shoulder "So what did Hoffman want?" Gear #2 asked "He wants to give me a promotion to a Corporal." Ben said "Damn you're lucky son of a-" Gear #3 began before being cut off "Oh great now I don't have to worry about being a squad leader." Mack said with a sigh of relief.

"Let's change the topic, what Locust would you not face at all?" Gear #4 asked looking around "I wouldn't want to face those Boomers, they're big and ugly." Gear #1 said motioning how fat they were with his hands getting some laugh "Well they're nothing compare to a Berserker." Gear #5 said getting everyone agreement "But those big ass Corpser are tough to kill." Gear #6 said getting few disagreements.

"I'll say a Theron Guards, they're consider elites of most Locust." Gear #7 said getting whole lot of silence before a Gear decide to speak up "A what?" Gear #8 asked looking at him like he's nuts "A Theron Guard I'm not making it up, few of them with bunch of Drones took this location my company suppose to keep until Centaur Tanks arrive." Gear #7 said "Well those Brumaks are tough." Gear #9 said.

"Well they're not so tough when you shoot a Chain Gun at it skull." Gear #10 said *BOOM* everyone jump up after hearing an explosion, a Gear run up to their room with a serious look "Everyone out now the Locust are here." he said before running down the hall yelling about the Locust getting all the occupants in every room he pass by out.

Everyone rush back in getting dress or those who already dress runs out of the base "Well you heard him now move." Gear #13 said before running out with his comrades behind him.

Soon Jason, Mack, and Ben follow behind them before they stop right in the lobby "Why are we stopping?" Ben asked looking pass the group to see a Berserker smashing a helpless Gear who's stopped screaming, his limps were torn off, his stomach flatten after receiving a stomp from the Berserker, and finally the Berserker finish him off by crushing his skull causing it to explode in a bloodiest mess ever seen.

"Anyone have a Hammer of Dawn?" Gear #11 whisper with fear in his voice after receiving negative response from everyone "Back up slowly." Mack said stepping quietly away from the door, the Berserker then ran at some other Gears outside before beating them into a blood corpses.

A Gear ran into the room yelled "I have the Hammer of Dawn!" everyone turn from the Gear back at the Berserker to see it heading straight toward them.

"Crap." Gear #3 said before being grabbed by the Berserker then being tear into pieces, the Gear holding the Hammer of Dawn tried to used it but it didn't work as then he complain loudly, the Berserker torn him to pieces next, as he was being tenderize he let go of the Hammer of Dawn, Gear #5 reach for it only for the Berserker turn to him, he was sweating like no tomorrow "HEADS UP AAAA-!" he said before throwing it to Jason who caught it after he was torn to bloody mess.

"Jason get outside now it doesn't work inside." Ben said before leaping toward his right avoiding the Berserker as it charge right at him, it was punching air before realizing nobody was there, it lift up it head taking in some scent before charging at Mack who move to the left having it pass him and right into Gear#9, unfortunately he was kill after receiving a punch right in the skull.

The remaining group took off outside running around shooting at objects or so gaining the Berserker attention.

It ran at Gear #8 who's back up against a wrecked car before jumping away in nick of time.

Ben ran at it and start letting out few burst from his silver Lancer, it snap right at him before thowing a punch, Ben unfortunately didn't see coming and receiving full brunt of it knock him into a building through a wall.

Gear #12 ran toward another car before banging on it catching the Berserker attention, it ran at him after he jumped off to the side.

Jason pointed the Hammer of Dawn right at it as the Berserker smashing the car into the ground, the Hammer of Dawn let out few beeping sound before a stream of beam came down onto the creature burning it into crisp "Wow we're lucky that a satellite is over us for now." Gear #1 said walking up to the charcoal Berserker with Gear #7 giving it a kick at the body.

"Well that's take care of that but.... what about them?" Gear #2 asked pointing behind the group causing everyone to turn, as they looked to see large number of Drones with one Theron Guard running at them.

Just as they about to reach a Centaur Tank drove right into them from a building, it start shooting it shells right at them missing a few as the shells stray into buildings blasting holes into them, it drove on running over Drones before shot few shells at the Theron Guard blowing it into blood pieces with a squishing sound as they landed somewhere.

The Centaur Tank drove up the to the remaining seventeen, the hatch open with Jankis climbing out "Hey guys you alright... where's Ben?" Jankis asked looking around, everyone pointed at a large hole in a building where he was punch through, five of the Gears jogged up to the hole looking for his body.

As soon as they found his body bleeding like a fountain "Found him." Gear #14 said the rest ran over to see him only to see his body not moving at all "Well I think he's dead." Gear #6 said before crouching down, reaching for the silver Lancer, and as he was about to touch it a hand snap onto his wrist.

He let out a small girly scream as he look at the hand toward Ben seeing him moving slowly with agonizing pain "ZOMBIE!" Gear #2 said before tripping on himself while backing up.

"*Cough* I'm not *cough* dead." Ben said coughing up more blood before start hurling the blood out, as a Raven hover over them before descending toward the opening, as soon it landed Colonel Hoffman walked out of it and toward the group gaining all their attentions as soon as he step off the Raven.

"I have a mission for all of you... you'll be guarding the Lightmass Bomb from any Locust who might try to hijack the train, you'll have a secondary squad joining up with you on this mission it will be a joint mission between you two." Hoffman said look amongst the men seeing if any would question or back out "And where were you when the Locust attack?" Ben asked before hurling blood again.

"I was at our main stronghold before the attack." Hoffman said "Ummm sir what will we do if the Locust able to overrun us while we defend the bomb?" Jason asked "You'll defend it or high tail out of there you won't have air support since it simple, that train is equipped with Chain Guns and if necessary detachment of each cart." Hoffman said "Well sir how long will this last?" Gear #7 asked "It'll last until Delta squad can get to the closest train station." Hoffman said before announcing another thing "We recently discover a surviving member of Delta, his previous helmet is broken but it safe his life, so now he's reassign with you." Hoffman said motioning toward the Anthony Carmine who's walking toward them.

"Now dismiss." Hoffman said before entering the Raven again, as two more Ravens fly toward them "Jankis meet be at the 'location' before we reach there just in case." Jason said to Jankis a nod from him as he walked back toward his Centaur Tank.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Well what do you think of that.... interesting well I planning to make the chapters longer.

So please review and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dark Gears_**

_Disclaimer: I came up with this idea with my friends Mack, Julian, and Jason._

_I don't own any of the Characters except my own and my friends own theirs._

_I don't own Gears of War either._

_Please forgive me for typing in different styles I'm just testing out to see which style I'm more comfortable with._

_And don't flame me or any negative comments I would appreciate any tips or help as well ideas you offer._

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Will Never Be Forgotten.

**_Jacinto Train Station_**

Many Gears were there socializing with their own group, one group was incomplete with just only two members standing there discussing about the Lightmass Bomb "It seems like it's gonna work." Jason said.

"But it doesn't seem right putting only like what two squads to defend something important like the Lightmass Bomb." A. Carmine said Mack walked to the group carrying a Gnasher Shotgun, a Longshot, two Bolo Grenades, and a Snub Pistol.

"Woah there it's looks like you're ready for a battle." a familiar voice said behind the group.

Emerges was Ben carrying his usual silver plated Lancer and a Snub Pistol, wearing something different on his uniform, multiple built in green and blue neon lights on his shoulders, arm guard, back, chest plate, and boots.

"What are you wearing?" A. Carmine asked examining Ben's uniform "I gave it an upgrade cause do you know what's comes out in the dark?" Ben asked looking at A. Carmine with a smile, A. Carmine shook his head not know what's his point.

"Kylls, flesh eater bats or birds but I'm not sure, cause not one person got close to tell about it alive." Ben said before walking into the train, the others just shrug.

"Well Ben did make a good point Krylls will eat you alive in a few seconds if you're in a dark part of an area, that's includes shadows and dark area between two close light." Mack said before entering the train.

"Well let's go, besides we have Jankis at the rallying point already if something goes wrong." Jason said before entering the train with A. Carmine as well.

Soon everyone got on before the train start in long epic journey.

* * *

**_A Long Train Ride Later_**

All the Gears spread out all around the train "Tell me again why we're right here near the FUCKING BOMB!" A. Carmine said looking at his squad.

"Well if the Locust get through the Sigma-Two then we're the last line of defence between them and the Lightmass Bomb." a Gear said gaining few more agreements from the three Gears with them.

*_BOOM* *ROAR* *Hammerburst fire* *Lancers fire* *Troika turret fire*_ All those spontaneous gunfire cause the group to jump for a sec before being on guard.

"What the hell! We're under attack!" a Gear shouted looking around frantically shaking in his boots.

"Wait are you guys waiting for find some cover now!" Ben ordered causing everyone taking suitable cover behind metal crates, metal pipes, and a behind a stone block.

After a while the door of the cart slid open with multiple with a hoarse voiced roar "Ok there's Locust... by their foot steps they're drone." Ben whisper before doing some hand signal to gesture to wait for a while before shooting.

Three.... Two..... One they lifted up their guns aiming at the invaders *Multiple Lancers firing* *Longshot firing* *Hammerburst returned fire* *Gurgling choking* *Blood splashing* *Bodies hitting the floor* the Gears are shooting either blind fire or fire from the sides.

"This is Cpl. Ben here control we're under heavy fire Locust boarding party is overrunning the train." Ben said over his ear phone.

"Control here Delta-One is in route just hold out for a while." Control responded before hanging up.

"Damn it we're by ourselves for a while let hold out until things get worse." Ben said before shooting back.

"Great we're going to die." a Gear said *Ratatatat* the Lancer he's holding was out of ammo, just as he grabbing a fresh cartridge, Locust fire at him with a unlucky bullet ended up in his head, it burst into a bloody mess.

Mack switch to his Gnasher Shotgun as he did a Locust took the momentum to shoot him, the shots miss him.

But it ended up hitting his Gnasher in an angle.

He unfortunately he pulled the trigger as the impact force the Gnasher turning toward A. Carmine before it shot him.

"CARMINE!" Ben shouted as A. Carmine turn he was thrown back into the crates from the force of the Gnasher "Jason, Mack get over here." Ben ordered they both look at each other before shrugging it off and move toward Ben, the Locust skid toward covers closer toward the Lightmass Bomb, and as they run even closer a canon shell blew their cover and them to pieces.

"HEY CAN YOU GUYS GIVE ME ASSISTED HERE!" the remaining Gear shouted over the roaring Lancer.

Just as he empty his clip at more Locusts from the door.

When he pop out the empty magazine before reaching for a fresh clip a dark cloud moving a unbelievable speed racing toward him.

Everyone turn toward it the dark cloud for a better view, as it closing in it was a large group of Krylls.

The Krylls flew toward the Gear before swarming all over him.

"AAAHAAAHAAAAHAAHHA!" the Gear screamed as the Krylls tearing into his armor then his bloody flesh and raw muscles.

They turn back toward the right looking over to their right side to see a Centaur Tank driving by them "Hey you seem to be in trouble." Jankis said over the radio.

"Thanks Jankis we were in deep shit if it wasn't for ya but we're in deeper shit now." Ben said "Let's just get out of here." Jason said before they nodded and ran toward the rail "Jankis get ready WOAH!" Ben said before jumping onto the Centaur with Mack and Jason.

"You guys made it." Jankis said after opening his hatch "Yeah let just get out of here." Jason said before climbing down into the Centaur.

Mack jumped right into the Centaur with Ben following his action, Jankis quickly closed the hatch "So now what?" Jankis asked while closing the hatch.

"Well we're going to look for a abandon town or something." Jason said.

"How are we going to find a town abandon 'completely' of all residents." Ben asked.

"There's three possibilities if we find a town" Mack said "One is it actually abandon, two is it's infested by grubs, and three is there's stranded" Ben listed out with three of his fingers.

* * *

**_After a While Later_**

As the Centaur speeding down a random direction toward some town.

"Are we there yet?" Ben asked about a hundredth time "We're close." Jankis said while driving the Centaur entering a dirt road.

Soon they enter a main street of a battle torn town "Man, look at this place. . . . . . . . it's need some cleaning. . . . lazy ass janitors." Jankis mutter looking around the area.

Mack and Ben were testing their communication channels for any nearby base "Come in this is Corporal Phan is anyone there?" Ben asked.

"Yes this is COG base Moses a Refugee camp what do you need?" an Operator responded "I'm in-" Ben looking around for a sign to find a billboard "Camsho where's your location?" Ben asked "About east of your location close by about two clicks." the Operator said.

"Thanks I'm heading your way now." Ben said before hanging up "Ok guys I guess this is my stop see you later." Ben said before climbing out.

"See ya Ben." Everyone said waving a good bye.

After Ben disappear from sight they start driving again toward the next town "Ok so anyone have a map?" Jankis asked while driving.

"I think I have one." Jason said before checking his equipments for a map, he check his pockets to pull out a map.

"Ok so which town is closes?" Mack asked while Jason look at the map.

"I say Juvillen it close to six COG bases the Tian, the Trazen, the Parkin, the Zinke, the Avolen, and the Astroven." Jason said listed out the the COG bases.

"Ok then let's head there now." Jankis said before turning on the booster, the Centaur drove an unbelievable speed toppling trees in it way.

Mack and Jason holding on to their dear life praying for a safe trip.

TO BE CONTINUE.....


End file.
